


Morning

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Married Couple, Nice Jackson, One Big Happy Family, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told him when he was sixteen and dating Lydia Martin that he’d be married and mated to Stiles Stilinski he would’ve thought them crazy while also in all honesty wishing it to come true but never daring to think it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last of my debts to my friend let’s call her Pumpkin-Princess, and she asked for a story with a small look at the life of Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore and their kids, now the thing she didn’t say it should be a female Stiles Stilinski thing so I failed miserably.

 

There’s a light pleasant weight on his chest, the feeling is just enough to cause him to smile a little while breathing in the scent of family that surrounds him.Jackson never imagined this would be his life but there he was in his mid-thirties married to someone he’d spent years pretending to hate and loathe, those wasted years could’ve been full of light touches and gentle kisses. Jackson opens his eyes and smiles almost as brightly as the early morning sun sneaking through the bedroom windows shines, the light breeze whispering through the open window carries the scent of dew-drops and jasmine in full-bloom and he is not for the first time pleased by the fact that Stiles had managed to convince him that the old Victorian house with its great gardens was the perfect place to raise their children,Jackson looks down at the little four year old sleeping on top of him and he has to wonder when his son had crawled into their bed but then again the same question could be directed at the little girl wrapped around his arm like the little octopus she seemed to be. 

 

Jackson had never dared to think that Stiles would want kids, they never talked about it simply because both of them feared the others rejection, but then one day in a very Stiles-sort of fashion his husband of only a year turned-up carrying their daughter Honoria or as she preferred to be called Nora and with an unwavering voice his mate announced that Jackson could either accept the one-year old girl as their daughter or he could walk-right-out the door and never come back;Jackson stayed and grew to not only adore their daughter who’d lost her entire pack and family due to a crazed Alpha on a killing-spree, but Jackson also found himself falling even deeper in love with Stiles as he watched the young male care and love for the little girl who was extremely clingy for several months and anxious when around the rest of their family and pack, and when Nora bloomed into the bright-eyed creative bundle of curiosity Jackson realized he loved the life of a father and husband a great deal more than he’d thought possible. 

 

And once Nora came into their life the gates seemed open and soon she was followed by Daniel who’d been dumped like some unwanted kitten at Deaton’s by an aging Emissary informing crudely that the child was an unwanted thing simply because the boy was born human, Daniel was three years old skin and bones and he’d jump every time anyone moved, but with some love and a great deal of food the boy grew-up into a confident boy who seemed to love the role of being a big brother as much as Jackson loved being a dad; and if Jackson had shook the hand of the Alpha of the pack that had despised his son and thanking the asshole for giving him such a perfect child, who could blame him because Daniel was brilliant. 

 

Genesis or like they called her Gen turned-up wearing nothing and wrapped-up in a smelly little blanket on a rainy night in December, eyes wide and full of fear, it turned out she wasn’t as human as they thought as it turned out their little octopus had a little bit of a witch in her. Gen was sweet and kind and you couldn’t even kill a fly without her bursting into tears, she was also very much a cuddle-monster and she had a wicked sense of humor that seemed to please Stiles to no end, and in many ways she did resemble Stiles in appearance. 

 

Nick came about a year later, his original pack had decided that they wanted no part of him because his mother had died while birthing him and so the little boy with curly light-brown hair was considered cursed and the bringer of misfortune, Stiles and Jackson however hadn’t had any misfortune since the boy had been come home; if anything Nick had made their family just a little bit better.Nick was energetic and curious by nature, always willing to try something at least once, and although it was evident he struggled with learning and speech Jackson couldn’t see any fault in the little boy even if he’d once pointed at a dog while they were at the Whittemore’s family reunion and said, `Lookie daddy god.´ 

 

After Nick joined their family Jackson had decided they had enough with having kids, he’d even put his foot down telling Stiles they couldn’t afford any more kids which was a lie but Stiles didn’t need to know that, but then again all Stiles had to do was walk into their house carrying a newborn baby with tears in his eyes and whisper out, `Jackson, please.´ and along came baby Eric who was followed by baby Claudia, and Jackson came to realize then and there that there was no stopping them having more kids even they continued to turn-up, and strangely enough he was pretty fine with it.

 

Jackson can hear Nora and Daniel pick-dew-drenched strawberries, and he couldn’t help but smile a little bit more as he realized how luckyhe’d been in life; sure, Stiles and his sex-life had dwindled into something like once a week and the occasional quickie in the shower, but still Jackson was happy with the life Stiles had created for them and it was for the most part Stiles doing that they had this life surrounded by kids and walls covered in photographs and drawings and any little piece of arts and crafts their kids created. Sure, there were people like Lydia and even his own mother who found the way Stiles decided to focus on comfort and fun when it came to the interior of their house little bit less appealing but Jackson frankly loved the way every room even there bedroom held signs of the little lives they were raising, and so what if there were toys on the floor or crayons spread out on the carpet he liked the fact that their home looked like it was lived in and not like some issue of some show-house. 

 

`I’m hungry daddy, ´ the little octopus mumbled against his ribs, rubbing her little nose against the skin there while tightening her hold of his arm a little bit, and Jackson can’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction that washes over him when he hears Stiles pottering about in the kitchen and as the scent of pancakes reaches him he’s proud of finding someone so capable of providing and caring for his children as well as Stiles did.

 

`Well, I think papa’s got some pancakes going on, ´ Jackson tells his daughter who looks up at him with hopeful blue eyes, `And Nora and Danny are picking strawberries.´ the little face lights up with hopefulness and then the little girl rolled over onto Stiles’ side of the bed and hurried off of the bed and as she opened the bedroom door she screams excitedly, `STRAWBERRIES.´ which of course startles little Nick awake.

 

`Stlawbellies?´ the little boy mumbles before placing both of his little hands on Jackson’s cheeks and with a little smile the boy says, `Molning daddy.´ 

 

`Morning kiddo, sleep well?´ Jackson asks and of course Nick nods before replying, `Daddy best pillow.´ and Jackson can’t help but laugh and blame himself for it because yes he’d loved taking naps on the couch with baby Nick cradled on his chest, and he loved doing it with Eric and Claudia too.

 

** ~*~ **

 

Jackson isn’t surprised to find Stiles walking around the kitchen serving breakfast with Claudia strapped to his body, hair still messy and feet bare and Jackson couldn’t help but find his husband incredibly sexy even like this surrounded by their kids and wearing slightly stained sweatpants and one of Jackson’s shirts that had been barely buttoned enough to stay on the still lithe figure. 

 

John Stilinski was seated next to Eric who was seated in his high-chair and trying to figure out the mysteries of using a spoon.

 

Although at first the relationship with his father-in-law had been a little bit tense due to the fact that the man was very protective of his only child and the man did not easily forget the cruelty Jackson had shown Stiles in the past, but eventually they found a peace that had slowly bloomed into a great deal of affection and respect. 

 

`Morning my tribe.´ Jackson says while walking over to the large kitchen table settling Nick in his seat before kissing each of his kids on the top of their heads, and even though Danny protests he knows his son secretly loves the sign of affection.

 

`Morning dad,´ Jackson says while squeezing the now retired man’s shoulder, and the man who’d threatened to shoot him if he ever hurt Stiles smiled up at Jackson and with an easiness that warmed Jackson’s heart replied, `Morning son, sleep well?´ Jackson nods before moving over to his husband, there had been a time when he would never have imagined calling the Sheriff dad or that the man would call him son, but things had changed a great deal since all those years when Jackson had been an arrogant self-centered douchebag. 

 

`Now how’s my baby girl doing? ´ Jackson asks leaning down to kiss Claudia on her pale little forehead.

 

`Teething.´ Stiles sighs but smiles as Jackson leans in to kiss him.

 

`Did you get any sleep at all? ´ Jackson asks while kissing the mark on his mate’s shoulder, the mark that held as much as a promise as their rings did. 

 

`A little, between your baby girl getting all fussy and Nicholas crushing my balls, I swear I think he’s trying to stop us from having more kids.´ Jackson can’t help but snort out a laughter before whispering in his husbands ear, `I think we both know who’d be the pregnant of in this relationship if it was ever possible.´ and the squeak that escapes from Stiles is as priceless and the bright blush that explodes on his usually so pale skin is almost delicious to witness.

 

`Now sit down, eat. I’ll finish serving the kids.´ Jackson says while pushing his mate down into his chair, Stiles tries to protest but Jackson will have none of it he’s well aware that Stiles needs help in taking care of himself, and as Stiles husband it was Jackson job to make sure the man ate enough and slept enough.

 

`Just let me take care of you, Stilinski.´ Jackson says with that douchebag voice that had always irritated Stiles in the past but these days it always brought a soft smile on Stiles lips, and Stiles takes his hand and kisses it gently while mumbling against the skin, `Fine. Take care of me my husband.´

 


End file.
